A Nova Novela Mexicana das Nove
by Aoi Raito
Summary: Uma peça de teatro incrível que conta com a participação de incríveis gênios. Ó, gênios... OBS: Sem casais. Apenas uma brincadeira.


**Naruto  
A Nova Novela Mexicana das Nove**

Um teatro incrível para todos vocês. Contando com as incríveis participações de:

** Uzumaki Naruto **como **Naruto Eduardo**.

**Uchiha Sasuke **como **Sasuke Daniel**.

Um incrível _drama_ para que vocês possam derramar lágrimas... De _risos_.

* * *

_(Sasuke Daniel encontra-se na ponte do País do Ferro. Naruto Eduardo o acha e decide falar com ele.)._

Naruto Eduardo: NÃO! Ó, Sasuke Daniel! Por favor, não vá! Nós, em _Konoha_, não vivemos sem você! Eu não vivo sem você! A Sakura Guadalupe não vive sem você! Por favor, não nos deixe mais uma vez! _(Levanta a mão implorando pela atenção do amigo.)_.

Sasuke Daniel: Você não entende Naruto Eduardo? É impossível! Há uma grande barreira que nos separa. Não posso deixar que meu irmão muito malvado, o Itachi Picapreta, fique livre cometendo maiores atrocidades! _(Coloca a mão nos olhos escondendo as lágrimas de lamentação.)_.

Naruto Eduardo: _(Começa a caminhar com tristeza. Braço erguido a fim de segurar o grande amigo.)_. NÃO! Não diga isso, Sasuke Daniel! Não imagina o quanto todos sofremos! A Ino do Bairro até mesmo ameaçou tirar a própria vida. NÓS NÃO VIVEMOS SEM VOCÊ!

Sasuke Daniel: Eu sei. _(Esconde as lágrimas novamente e mostra um olhar comovido para a câmera.)_. No entanto, eu já comecei a dar meus passos. Não há mais volta Naruto Eduardo! Você e a Sakura Guadalupe devem continuar sem mim. (_Olha pela primeira vez para o amigo. Tenta esconder ao máximo suas lágrimas.)_.

Naruto Eduardo: Ó, Sasuke Daniel! Por que você não deixa de lado essa vingança contra seu irmão malvado, o Itachi Picapreta? Bem sabe que ele não liga para você! Nós somos aqueles que o amam de verdade! (_Começa a chorar assiduamente. Cai de joelhos no chão e espera comover Sasuke Daniel com isso.)_.

Sasuke Daniel: Não posso! (_Fecha os punhos e olha para o céu como se buscasse inspiração.)_. Você sabe que o Itachi Picapreta é muito cruel. Ele matou um gato preto e atropelou um cãozinho. (_Pausa dramática. Música serena de fundo começa no tom Fá._). Ah, ele também assassinou todo o meu clã. Não posso me esquecer disso! Não posso!

Naruto Eduardo: Mas, Sasuke Daniel... Por favor... Esqueça isso! Nós, juntos, podemos cuidar de seu irmão Itachi Picapreta. (_Apelo em voz alta. As lágrimas insistem em cair. Música de fundo começa a ficar ainda mais dramática. Naruto Eduardo bate as mãos no chão.)_.

Sasuke Daniel: Não pode Naruto Eduardo! (_Lágrimas teimosas caem dos olhos de Sasuke Daniel. Pôr-do-sol emocionante e a música de drama termina.)_. Esta missão é apenas minha! É meu dever acabar com o Itachi Picapreta!

Naruto Eduardo: Mas, Sasuke Daniel, você não pensa nem um pouco nos sentimentos de Sakura Guadalupe? Ela te ama! (_Olhar distante. Naruto Eduardo passa a observar o chão. Apenas o som natural preenche a dinâmica do ambiente._).

Sasuke Daniel: O QUÊ? (_Vinheta de suspense. Revelação bombástica. Sasuke Daniel coloca a mão no peito e arregala os olhos._). Não é possível! Eu pensei que ela gostasse de você! NÃO É POSSÍVEL!

Naruto Eduardo: NÃO, SASUKE DANIEL! (_Música de suspense começa. Sasuke Daniel continua com os olhos arregalados. Naruto Eduardo insiste em contar a manchete do dia._). Quem gosta de mim é a Hinata Aparecida. A Sakura Guadalupe sempre foi apaixonada por você! Sempre te amou e para sempre vai te amar! Você sabe como essas coisas são não é? Você foi o primeiro amor da vida dela e para sempre será assim! Ela não vive sem você! ELA PRECISA DE VOCÊ! Ela o ama tanto que seu coração até se sufoca ao pensar na possibilidade de não te ver nunca mais!

Sasuke Daniel: NÃO PODE SER VERDADE! (_Cai no chão e o esmurra. Música de suspense fica ainda mais forte. O vento parece sacudir os cabelos dos participantes desta fodástica saga._). Aquela vez... Eu jurava que tinha apenas dito "obrigado" a ela... Eu pensei que não era correspondido!

Naruto Eduardo: Sasuke Daniel... As coisas são assim! O mundo dá voltas! Por favor, volte comigo para _Konoha_. Nenhum de nós vive sem você! (_Afirmação feita com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, porém expressão facial calma. Foco no rosto de Naruto Eduardo sendo iluminado pelo sol do crepúsculo_).

Sasuke Daniel: (_Suspiro profundo. Música de drama encerra. Pensamento decisivo seguido por uma vinheta extremamente dramática._). Não, Naruto Eduardo. Por mais que tenha sentimentos pela Sakura Guadalupe, não posso abandonar o gatinho, o cãozinho e todo meu clã. Itachi Picapreta tem que morrer e eu sou o único quem pode fazer isso! Portanto, eu peço que pare de me seguir. ADEUS!

Naruto Eduardo: NÃO! NÃO! NÃO VÁ, SASUKE DANIEL! (_Grito desesperado. Naruto Eduardo corre feito uma [p*t*nha] até Sasuke Daniel. Nova vinheta de drama surge para dar um climinha legal._). NÓS NÃO VIVEMOS SEM VOCÊ! NÃO NOS DEIXE NOVAMENTE! NOSSA VIDA NÃO FAZ MAIS SENTIDO SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ FOI EMBORA! NÃO NOS DEIXE! NÃO NOS ABANDONE! NÃO VÁ EMBORA! NÃO FUJA DE NOVO! NÃ... (_Um grito tão longo que precisou de reticências. Sacaram?_)... ÃO!

Sasuke Daniel: (_Uma pausa dramática diante do sol e de costas para Naruto Daniel. Mais uma musiquinha dramática para nos emocionar [mentira, para torrar mais nossa paciência]._). Não! Não posso deixar minha ambição, Naruto Eduardo. Espero que possamos nos ver futuramente. Adeus!

(_Naruto Eduardo chora inconsolavelmente diante do pôr-do-sol. A música dramática toma o ambiente e Sasuke Daniel finalmente desaparece. Fecham-se as cortinas e fim do espetáculo. Sobram apenas grilos grilando por aí e nada de aplausos._).

* * *

Bom, galera... Meu objetivo foi fazer uma crítica construtiva (destrutiva) ao Mangá Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto. O fato é que acho um tanto dramático esse texto repetitivo de melhor amigo sendo salvo das trevas e da vingança. Mudei um pouco o enredo para dar um _tchã _especial (risos, risos, risos!). Para ser mais escrachado: tô cansado dessa merda de novela mexicana que o Kishi tá fazendo no Mangá. Enfim, entendam minha crítica, divirtam-se ou desgostem-se. Mas, por favor, que comentem e curtam! (risos, risos, risos!).

Abraços!


End file.
